


I feel like the colour blue

by CalamityCain



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reindeer games in the dark, and a warm light for all mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel like the colour blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytt/gifts).



> written to Aerosmith's _Crazy,_ hence the title...

~

By the dim blue light of my chest, I see his face sharpen in ecstacy.

“You…ahh…wicked…”Jagged whispers spill from his thin lips, including words in an ancient, foreign language. As his nails dig into me I continue to stroke him. The hot thick length in my hand practically throbs. His magnificence is crumbling. The pale leering god that arched above me, infallible just minutes ago, has begun to tremble. Any moment now, he will come in my palms – on my arms, my belly, spilling a rush of seed onto the expensive Egyptian cotton.

My anticipation rings true. Like a mortal he collapses flushed upon me as the slick warmth coats us both. Shivering, soft, pink at the edges. And no less beautiful for it.

Almost reflexively my tongue darts out to lick his nipples. It’s something I’ve been doing a lot of recently. Mostly because of the sounds he makes. Like painful whimpers, but with flashes if his white teeth showing. Every muscle in his whipcord body is taut and perfectly strung. If he were a violin, each tendon would emit a perfect, high-pitched cry.

Five minutes later (more or less; not that I keep count) he drives his cock into me. The faint smell of lily-scented oil, our preferred lubricant, hovers in the air. The urgent rutting eases into a smooth powerful rhythm. Then he does that little trick where he twists a little, _just so,_ and sends waves of pleasure rocketing in all directions up my nerves.

My whole frame is shocked by white bliss. The reactor goes out, just for a second.

He stops abruptly.

Long-fingered hands flutter over the dark bulbs. “Tony – what…”

Ah, the rare flash of concern that flits over his face. It is almost unbearably sweet – that this cold, proud godling had come to care so much for me. I kiss him. The arc reactor blinks back to life. 

“Darling Loki. I appreciate your concern.” I stroke his cheekbone as he scowls. He starts to form a stinging reply, but I shove my tongue between his lips and root my fingers firmly in his hair. We tussle like that for a long while. Tongues battling for dominance much as neither of us wants the battle to end.

It is only when we’re breathless that we fall apart and let the dampened sheets catch us. In the dark his eyes glitter, feverish, jewel-like.

Slow, languid moments pass before I pull myself up over him and the games begin all over again.

As if he can read my mind, a hot firm sensation encloses itself around my newly roused cock. Or perhaps it is I who pushes it into his mouth. Either way, I don’t intend to let him escape. I grasp his head and lock it in place. His low soft moan is a never-ending song in my head. And it goes on, and on…

And on, and on.

 

~


End file.
